A light-emitting device which enables light of a desired wavelength to be extracted by combining light emitted from a light-emitting element with light emitted from a phosphor is known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-71357).
However, according to light-emitting devices of this type, when heat generated at the phosphor increases, heat discharge may not keep up with the heat generated and light emission efficiency of the phosphor may decline. In addition, because all light emitted from the light-emitting element passes through a wavelength-converting unit, which contains the phosphor, light extraction efficiency to the outside of the light-emitting device may decline due to absorption and scattering by the phosphor.